Digital gadgets such as computers and mobile phones have become increasingly faster in processing speed and yield better operating performance. Packaging technology for integrated circuit (IC) packaging has correspondingly evolved from a single package configuration to a package-on-package (POP) configuration. The POP configuration involves stacking two or more packages together to form a multiple package structure.
An IC package is fabricated with an overmold for encapsulating an IC chip within the IC package. Specifically, the overmold of IC packages in the POP configuration is comparatively thinner than the overmold of IC packages in the single package configuration. This is to provide sufficient clearance or space between the two or more IC packages that are stacked together in the POP configuration.
Conventional methods for fabricating the overmold of packages in the POP configuration involve the use of specific epoxy molding compound and complex molding techniques to achieve low profile compliant overmold. However, the conventional methods require a complex design of mold toolings and high cost of fabrication due to the use of specially formulated epoxy mold compound. This results in undesirable limitations in the conventional methods for large-scale industrial applications.
Accordingly there is a need for processing overmold of packages in the POP configuration using common fabrication process and materials for large-scale industrial applications.